


Writers on the round table

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [6]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, it's that time of the year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writers on the round table

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #41 'Abigail Crabtree'

**Writers on the round table**

by Belladonna

 

„Alright, people, it’s that time of the year. New love interest for one of the boys. This time it’ll be Hutch’s turn to get some.”

-“Doesn’t he have Starsky for that?”

“True, but the producers frown upon that. We need a woman. Suggestions?”

-“I'm thinking gorgeous brunette, curly hair, deep blue eyes to get lost within…”

“A female version of Starsky? Wouldn’t work. Remember how well that ended with the previous brunette? I think we should go for a blonde. Shapely legs, pretty smile, keep the blue eyes. Now all we need is a sexy name.”

-“What about Abigail Crabtree?”


End file.
